Caught Between Two Worlds
by Emily Elithdri
Summary: This is a story about my OC and no one in particular. Just a story about my OC's life and of her pokemon, the troubles she goes through and such.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first pokemon fanfiction. I wrote it a bit ago, and I know I'm not the most talented a writter. Give me some ideas sometimes, and some pointers or advice, and that would just be fantastic! Thanks much, Elith.

* * *

Mica was her name. The girl everyone knew only as 'The Wanderer'. Just barely turning 17, she had no home. When she was just a baby her parents had been killed in a freak accident at the Team Rocket base. Her father was a scientist who had been experimenting on her, but her mother loved her more then anything else in the world. Her fathers death still panged at her heart even though he was so cruel, but it was her mother that hurt the most. The fire that had enveloped their screaming forms, the smoke that made her green eyes water, and the heat and flames that had licked ever so gently around her enflamed body. But because of the experiments her father had done on her, combining her DNA with that of pokemon, she had managed to live through it. The only thing that reminded her of what happened that time more then 10 years ago, were the scars of death carved into her heart. Mica had managed to escape without much damage being done, the fire had distracted everyone just long enough for her to escape with her two pokemon. They were just babie Eevee, the only two she had been able to save from the fire. And the only two that had survived the harsh treatment of Team Rocket anyhow. The two were born from different parents, one a female and one a male, so that might have been the reason these two had been treated slightly less rough. Though as it was, the female would forever carry an ugly scar that went from above her eye all the way down her neck to just above her leg.

Mica reminisced in all these memories, trying to remember if there was something else in her past worth remembering. The smiling face of her mother flashed in her mind, and Mica stopped walking, her red bangs covering her eyes in shadow. Moonlight that shone down upon her calmed her nerves, and the cold breeze that signaled winters approach chilled her to the bone. The dark greys and greens she wore that blended in with the forest so well made her almost invisible to the world. Another breeze came and went, but by then, Mica was already walking ahead, heading towards the only place she'd ever called home.

When Mica stood at the roots of the largest tree in the forest, she looked up into the branches. The night made it impossible to see anything through the shadows the moonlight cast, but her heightened senses noted the small indents in the tree going all the way up. Climbing the tree was rather frieghtening, but the heaight wasnt the problem. Mica hadnt wanted to harm the tree in any way, so she'd merely gotten one of her pokemon to indent it a bit every few feet or so. Mica carefully made her way to the top, where she was hidden in the shadows of the deep green leaves. Stepping on the wooden planks that were the floor of her home, she silently walked over to her hammock bed. She smiled at her pokemon, who were sleeping peacefully in a bunch. Her two original pokemon, had evolved into Espeon and Umbreon. Espeon still had the scar, and it was noticable and slowed her movements some, but she was still beautiful. Umbreon was her mate now, and he was dark and spent most of his time acting as her bodygaurd. Green eyes fell upon the next addition to her party. Leafeon, a young female slept snuggled tightly in a ball. She was the third pokemon that had joined Mica. Her three pokemon were her family, her best friends. Reaching out with a light touch, Mica stroked Leafeons head, ever so lightly grazing the cream coloured hairs. Bright green eyes opened slowly then, and Leafeon raised her head and grinned, happy that Mica was home. Mica put her finger to her lips as though to hush her, and she walked climbed onto the hammock that was directly above the one that her pokemon slept on. Leafeon, in a single bound, jumped up with her, snuggling into the warmth of her chest. Mica smiled a little and kissed the top of her head, before pulling a blanket over the two of them and closing her eyes for the night.

Espeon woke up before anyone else the next morning. A kind of smile on her face, she nuzzled into Umbreon, before standing and stretching a bit on the hammock. Umbreon woke with a start, realising his mate wasnt where she was supposed to be. But he calmed down and laid his head back down on his paws when he saw she was just fine. Espeon nuzzled him again, before hopping down onto the floor of the treehouse. Lifting one dainty paw after the other, Espeon made her way over to the place the food was kept. All dried fruits and assorted nuts and such were lined up in glass jars on shelves that had been carved into the branches. Suddenly, just as Espeon was about to sniff some of them, she was knocked down by a ball of green and cream fur. Leafeon was awake now. Grinning down at her family, Leafeon nuzzled into Espeons fur before being pushed off somewhat roughly by Umbreon. Yellow ovals glowing rather brightly, Umbreon gave Leafeon a warning look before turning to Espeon to assure himself that she was fine. "No fighting guys, okay?" Mica said, she was up now as well, smiling slightly at their little conflict. Leave it to Leafeon to cause a ruckass this early in the morning. Stiffling a yawn, Mica made her way over to the storage area of her home. Pulling out a pitcher of water, which was partly frozen, she poured what wasnt ice into a bowl and placed it on the floor. Next grabbing a jar of dried rasberries and some acorns, she placed them on a plate on the floor as well. The crunching sounds and slurping sounds assured her that her family was happy with their breakfast, and she looked for something that looked appetizing for herself. But, not wanting to eat their food, she stopped herself from touching anything that might taste good.

Mica clicked her tonuge, her pokemon would need something more then this to quench their thirst. And with winter coming, it would be hard to get the water and food they would need. "Come on, we have to go into town today." she said, sighing in defeat. Leafeon shivered but her tail swished back and forth, meaning she was eager. Umbreon looked weary, Mica knew he hated going there. But when Espeon comforted him with a little nibble on his ear, he started off for where the ladder was. Bother females following behind him. Mica had to smile at how they were all so much like a family. Walking over to the branch beside the ladder itself, Mica picked up the woven basket she'd made the year previously. It was tied to a rather thick vine, and it was able to go down most of the tree, only about ten feet short of reaching the bottom. But there were enough branches that her pokemon could get down alright by themselves. Gesturing towards it with her hand, Leafeon was the first on, of course. Lowering her beloved friend down carefully, when the rope wasnt able to go down any further, Mica waited a few heartbeats before pulling it up quickly and letting Espeon go down. Umbreon jumped on immeadiatly when the rope came back up again, eager to get down and keep an eye on his family. Mica lowered him down a little quicker and then began her own descent down the ladder.

When Mica reached the bottom, Umbreon was laid out on the ground watching the two females play in the long grass. Leafeon was being held down by Espeon, who was tugging on her ear playfully. Leafeon pushed her hea dback so that her green eyes could look at Mica. Espeon let go and jumped over to Mica and jumped up into her arms. The frost that had been on the ground caused Espeons fur to get slgihtly damp, but Mica hugged her just the same. Smiling her small smile, the four companians made their way towards Viridian City.

It toke a few hours, but finally they arrived. They werent regular visitors here, but theyd come there enough to know their way around alright. Before stepping into the city, Leafeon had slipped herself into a brown backpack that was slung across Mica's shoulders. There she could get a view of all the wonderous things of the town. Espeon rode on Mica's shoulders, and Umbreon was like a magnet that stuck to Mica's right leg. Not close enough to trip her, but close enough that he was always pressed against it. Some people whispered when Mica walked by, but she paid it no mind. Being a stranger to everyone but her pokemon, it didnt really bother her what other people thought about her. Entering the grocery store, Mica headed straight for the fruits and vegetables. Espeons tail swayed back and forth across Mica's shoulder, her head on the other side, violet eyes glowing as she looked at all the different foods. Leafeon was turning her head every which way, getting a good glimpse of everything. Umbreon sniffed a cabbage leaf that had fallen on the ground, and sneezed before standing up straight once more. Mica picked up some apples, and a few pears before heading over to the carrots. Picking one of the smaller ones up, she passed it over her shoulder to Espeon, who nibbled a bit before handing it to Leafeon. Picking up another two carrots, Mica headed for the paying line. A few minutes passed, but finally they were able to leave the store.

Though the sun was shining bright, the air was still crisp and chilling. Mica had grabbed a pack of mints from near the paying area as well, and she popped one into her mouth. Slipping the box back into her pocket, she began heading towards the exit. But a loud crashing noise caused her to whirl around, to look at what the noise was. A person dressed in black, with a big red R on their shirt had knocked over a stand, and was running towards Mica at full speed, carrying what appeared to be a fainted Pikachu. "Out of the way!" The voice of the person was deep, a males. "Pikachu! No!" The voice of someone in persuit reached Mica's ears. The Rocket member was just a about two meters away from her when she stanced herself, putting one arm straight out to her side and the other clenched into a fist at her chest. "Umbreon!" she shouted, and a black blur raced across the pavement towards the Rocket. Espeon was right behind her mate, and jumped off of Mica's shoulders and used her mind powers. "Confusion!" Mica said, her voice just loud enough to carry through the crowd of people who were standing a safe distance away. Umbreon had used Quick Attack, and so had caused the Rocket to fall over. Espeons attack rendered him unconcious, and Leafeon jumped down as well, just in time to catch the Pikachu. Gasps from the crowd could be heard, and the boy and several other people followed behind him.

Mica, completly ignoring everyone, watched curiously as her pokemon looked over Pikachu. The boy was clearly wanting to do something, but he was kind of shocked and confused as to what had just occured. Leafeon prodded the Pikachu with her paw, and Espeon just kind of cocked her head at it. "I can wake your Pokemon, if you would like." Mica said, taking a step forward and kneeling beside Leafeon and Espeon. Umbreon had made his way over to Espeon, and was nuzzling her shoulders with his nose ever so lovingly. "Well, we could just go to the PokeCenter..." The boy said quietly, before nodding his head and adding "But I want to hold him." Mica nodded, understanding completly his concern, and picked Pikachu up and handing him over to, obviously, his trainer. Pulling a glass vial from her bag quickly, Mica tossed it to Leafeon, who caught it in her mouth skillfully. "Please, Leafeon." Mica said, her voice was lyrical and lulling in a way, but dangerous and frightening in others. Leafeon obediently shoke the vial, carefully, but enough that bubbles began to form and pop inside. Meanwhile, Mica had crushed a few different leaves together, and when she toke the vial from her pokemon, she put them inside it. The liquid was clear, with small powdery bits floating in it. Without so much as a word, Mica poured it down Pikachu's mouth, and the little yellow pokemons eyes opened up right away. Brown eyes turned angry in a flash, and Pikachu's red cheeks began sprouting electric sparks. Mica just bowed her head a little, 'Hn'ing and then standing and looking down at the still crouched boy and Pikachu. "I dont blame you for being angry, Pikachu. But I have done no harm to you or your friends, so I take my leave now." Mica said, before turning swiftly and walking away. Leafeon trotted after her and jumped up into the backpack again. But, Espeon stayed tense, Umbreon not leaving her side even though he wanted to get going. Espeon was very protective over Mica, and anyone who threatened her was automatically her enemy. "Espeon, Umbreon, stay if you wish, I have no control over you." Mica called over her shoulder, as she kept walking. Espeon looked up, and with a twitch of her tail, she and her mate followed Mica back home.

Well, a few months past, and Mica hadnt gone back to any towns for a while. Espeon was pregnant with Umbreons babies, so she was resting on many blankets with Umbreon laid out behind her. Mica and Leafeon still had to look for food occassionally, though it was rather difficult. The snow was atleast three too four feet deep, and the lake that was just west of them had frozen over completly. All the bird pokemon had long since left, so the forest was quiet. But everything was anything but exciting. Mica just slept most of the time, or helped Espeon when she wanted to move around. Umbreon had grown even more obsessed with taking care of her, so he was hard to convince that at the stage Espeon was at, she was just fine to move about freely. Leafeon had to be kept especially warm, and needed water frequently. Melted snow worked alright as a water supply, so they were never short despite the fact that it toke a while for it to melt.

Leafeon was scouting ahead of her family, the other three a ways behind her. She was heading out towards the lake to see if there was anything edible there. But to her utter surprise and shock, she saw a pokemon running across the snow ever so gracefully. It was a female Glaceon, and it was darting away from some kind of machine that was making alot of loud noises. Leafeon made a growling noise when she saw the big red R on the side of the machine, she had been told about all the kinds of trouble that R had gotten her family into. And now it was chasing a pokemon! Leafeon, not being one to think things through, bolted out from the forest cover. The snow was deep, but light and agile feet swept across it as though it was nothing. The Glaceon had stopped to watch what was going on, and that was when Leafeon first noticed that she was bleeding heavily. A deep crimson against the white and blue hues of her fur. "Hey! Its another pokemon!" a voice said, looking at Leafeon. "Yeah! And it looks alot like that one!" Another said. Leafeon then realised that this was probobly not the best idea, and when a cord wrapped around her body she knew she was right. Struggle though she did, the cord only tightened and then shocked her. White flashed across her eyes, and then they closed.

Mica, Espeon and Umbreon were all just stepping out of the trees onto the lake when they saw what was going on. Umbreons fur bristled, and he ran out to help Leafeon. Espeon herself also began running behind him, but the wounded Glaceon caught her eye. Instead, she ran over to her, just as she collapsed into the snow. Espeon noted how her breaths werent coming as often as they should have been, and she knew that there really wasnt anything they could do for her. The least she could do was give the pokemon some comfort. Stepping closer to the Glaceon, Espeon stopped mid step when she saw the other pokemon. He was about Leafeon's age, and was laid close to, what Espeon guessed, was his mother. Meanwhile, Umbreon had managed to knock down one of the Rockets. Mica herself had charged in, and began beating down the one that was still standing. No way was someone going to hurt Leafeon and get away with it unpunished! Now, Mica didnt wish death on anyone, that just wasnt in her nature. But she did however still have a thirst for revenge that wouldnt be quenched until the Rockets had been blasted into oblivian. Once the Rockets were taken care of, Umbreon bit off the cords with his sharp teeth, and nuzzled Leafeon lightly. Her green eyes opened a bit, and she realesed a sound that was like a whimper, before closing them again and falling into the depths of unconciousness. Mica knew she would be fine, and that she was just reacting to the electrical cords shock. Picking her pokemon up, Mica and looked over to where Espeon was. Umbreon had already begun making his way over to her, and Mica followed.


	2. Chapter 2

I know its really short! And I am so sorry! But, if I had of let it go on, there wouldnt have been a good place to stop without it being TOO long, you know? I'm going to try and write longer ones.

Recap:

Once the Rockets were taken care of, Umbreon bit off the cords with his sharp teeth, and nuzzled Leafeon lightly. Her green eyes opened a bit, and she realesed a sound that was like a whimper, before closing them again and falling into the depths of unconciousness. Mica knew she would be fine, and that she was just reacting to the electrical cords shock. Picking her pokemon up, Mica and looked over to where Espeon was. Umbreon had already begun making his way over to her, and Mica followed.

Espeon was sitting with her head bowed down over the Glaceons back, violet eyes barely open as she comforted the trembling white bundle. The elder Glaceon had died a few moments before, and her body was still laid out glistening with blood. Umbreon arrived first, and when he saw what had happened, sat on his haunches and blinked sadly. Mica arrived not long after that as well, holding Leafeon. Espeon glanced at Umbreon as though to ask what happened, but he just shoke his head.

Glaceon was welcomed into the families arms. He was still upset terribly about his mothers death, but Leafeon helped take his mind off it. Espeon was no longer aloud out on any excursions due to Umbreons encoutner with Team Rocket, that had convinced him that she wasnt exactly safe outside the treehouse. The two mates slept on the bottom hammock on many blankets, and Glaceon and Leafeon slept with Mica on the top. A week had passed since Glaceon begun living with them, and he had mostly grown to accept everything for the way it was. Mica was especially kind to him, attempting to make him feel comfortable around her. Leafeon had taken a great liking to him, and she was almost always watching him with her green optics. Mica herself was fussing about Espeon.

Well, spring finally arrived, and Espeon had given birth too three beautiful babies. Three Eevee's had been born, and they were all extremly healthy. Glaceon had taken a special liking to them, and they were almost always climbing all over him. He was tolerant with it, though if one of them was being to harsh he would growl a little as a warning. Leafeon would sometimes join him in letting the younger ones play. Espeon played with them too, and Umbreon just kind of watched them to make sure everything was fine. Mica herself also watched, and smiled as her family grew. It was proof that she was an alright supplier. The two male Eevee's played rough sometimes, but the little female was always in there as well, despite sometimes being battered up.

As soon as the three new addittions were aloud to leave the treehouse, everyone did just that. Espeon carried one on her back, and Umbreon held one in his mouth while the other walked. Leafeon and Glaceon walked in a pair just behind them, and Mica walked just to the left of the group. She didnt feel out of place, despite everything. The soft almost chirping sounds of the Eevee made her smile, and they arrived at the lake not five minutes later. The water was cool, but the lake itself seemed to sparkle in its own brilliance when the sun skimmed over it like a blanket. Glaceon appeared to be a bit sad at that moment, recalling memories better forgotton. Leafeon nuzzled him in an attempt to comfort him, and he grinned at her and continued walking. Mica's bright red hair had grown out, and it was swaying just below her shoulders like maic in the breeze. Her green eyes scanned the horizon, envying how the clouds were so free to drift where they please. The Eevee had grown much since their birth, and their minds had matured just as well. Mica sat down on a rock at the waters edge, dangling her legs over it so her feet could skim the water. Umbreon stepped up as well and came to rest beside her, lieing so that his front paws were over it, his head up and looking down at his family with pride. Glaceon and Leafeon were playing in the water, splashing and nipping eachothers ears loudly. One of the Eevee, jumped in as well, but didnt know how to swim. He began to sink, but Espeon pulled him out with her mouth, carrying him back over to the shallower part where her other children were playing. All in all, it was a great day...

But Mica knew the innocence couldnt last long. Since her hearing was enhanced, she heard some people approaching. She knew her pokemon had sensed it as well, when Umbreons head rose. But Espeon didnt seem to care a while lot. Though she did push her three babies into a little smaller of a circle. Leafeon looked up, remembering the scents clearly, and she hid slightly behind Glaceon. He just kind of shoke the water droplettes off of his fur and nuzzled her shoulder lightly, before begining their game of splash again. Mica tensed when the steps came to a halt, and she closed her eyes because she knew they could see her and her companions now. She turned her head, red hair blowing out of her face as her green eyes toke everything in. It was that boy, a girl with bright orange hair, and a more tan and brown haired boy. (In my stories, they are going to be like, 16 now, so... yeah). Umbreons yellow ovals began to glow brightly, and one of one of the males jumped up onto the rock between his paws. Umbreon stood up from his perch and glared at them all, especially the Pikachu. "Hey, who are you?" the girl of the group asked, she was carrying a Togepi. She hadnt asked it in a rude way, so Mica answered her. "My name is Mica, these are my companions. Your name?" Mica inquired back. The girl answered "Im Misty, this is Togepi, thats Ash and thats Brock." she answered, gesturing to everyone in turn. "Ah, so Ash is your name. I apologise for my rudeness at our last meeting. But I was in a hurry to get home you see." Mica looked at the boy now. He was cute in his own way, but in the childish way. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about Pikachu, too. But why didnt he like you?" Ash asked, patting his pokemons head. Glaceon stepped out of the water then, Leafeon following him like his shadow. Mica closed her eyes then, and looked away, but she answered and opened her eyes to look out at the water. "I will tell you, but you must promise not to breath a word to anyone else." 


End file.
